


〈末子〉催吐

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 09年催吐梗腿交
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 5





	〈末子〉催吐

“nino，是我，开门。”松本润听到厕所隔间内不断传来干呕的声音，边焦急地敲门边喊。  
二宫和也刚才空腹灌了七杯龙舌兰，胃里翻腾得难受，可又因为胃里没有食糜，任他怎么逼自己吐都毫无效果。松本润每一声敲门都敲在他心脏上，刺得他更难受了。他给自己顺气，指关节敲响厕所门，用虚弱的声音回应：“润先回去吧，我没事。”  
话音刚落，新一轮恶心感喷涌而出。  
“开门！”松本润再没给二宫好气，心快纠成一团。  
二宫和也无奈打开隔间门。门煽动起凉气灌进二宫和也鼻腔，呛得他又一阵猛咳。松本润伸出手臂想把二宫搂进怀里，又怕他更不适不敢加大动作，只得轻拍二宫和也后背，轻声问候：“没事吧？”  
二宫和也有点晕，轻飘飘得站不稳。他后退几步，稍用力攥紧松本润的手以寻求一个支点。松本润便顺势把他搂紧怀里。坚实的臂膀任他靠着，手指穿过二宫被冷汗粘起的湿润的发丝，像抚摸小动物一般轻轻地揉搓他的头发。  
“吐不出来吗？先缓缓吧。”松本润慢慢顺着二宫脊背，等二宫气息稍微平缓，他又指示：“现在试试能不能吐出来。”  
他几乎是贴在二宫耳边轻喃，奶音在温柔下显得更加突出。滚热的气息拂过二宫耳畔，让二宫心里直痒痒，他抬头与松本对视，一如既往的认真还掺杂点担心。  
真好，二宫自豪，他弟弟这么担心他。  
二宫点点头应下松本的指示，手捂上自己的胃用力按压起来，用力想把胃里那些恶心东西逼出来。  
春夏厕所的暖气较想象中暖和，刚刚的担心化成汗水附着在松本润的衬衣上，他单手扯开领带透气，眉头快挤成一堆。  
“吐得出来吗？”松本润问。  
二宫和也简单点头，干脆将手指伸进嘴巴里。  
干呕断续地持续一分钟，无果。  
着急的松本润看着二宫和也那双小手——手指伸不进去口腔深处，还没把自己逼吐倒先沾满津液。他弓起手指在二宫嘴角稍微触碰了一下，于是将两根指头塞进二宫口腔里，丝毫没停顿地直抵舌根，再抠几下。二宫和也哼出声，似乎是这异物刺激来得太突然，他忍不住吮吸起来，津液开始从嘴角流下。  
“这样能吐出来吗？”松本润试探。  
“唔……”二宫和也哼出否认的音调。  
松本润于是再深入。他的指腹紧贴着二宫的柔软的舌苔和润滑的腔壁，在深处轻掏几下。  
二宫的胃终于接收到信号，连忙翻滚起来把那些废水逼到咽喉，二宫飞快拍开松本的手，扶紧马桶盖一泄而出。  
二宫和也的津液是温热的，尽管残留着酒精的刺激却也含着一缕清新的香——估计是哪款牙膏的味道，松本润被它绕满的手背到身后，自然的握成空拳，凉气嗖嗖穿过。他脑海里一闪而过二宫刚刚被他抠喉的样子——微阖的双眼，湿润的眼梢，被酒精蕴红的脸颊和恢复血色粉嫩的唇角，流不止的津液，小柴犬可怜又性感。  
松本喉结上下滑了滑，蹲下拍起二宫的后背好让正在吐的二宫舒适些。  
有病吧我。松本润骂自己，找点事干迫使自己注意力转移到照顾二宫上。  
二宫和也速战速决，毕竟他也没吃什么东西。他掏出纸巾飞速擦干嘴角，狼狈的样子被遮瞒得很好，没有透露给松本润丝毫。他关上马桶盖连按几下冲水按扭，隔着纸巾拍拍旁边的人让他出去。  
松本润会意，出了厕所隔间开始清理自己的手。  
松本润目不转睛地盯着冷水滴到指缝间，再顺着关节流下，他鬼使神差地把水流压到最小，屏息凝神地观察着小水珠从他指尖滴落，恍惚间他看到粘稠的唾液和它的伙伴藕断丝连，跟二宫刚刚吮吸他手指时溢出的唾液一样，就这么一滴一滴……  
“J，走了。”直到二宫和也拍他肩膀，他才意识到自己玩水玩了这么久。他有点窘迫，立马关停水龙头，急躁地扯出两张纸巾胡乱搓几下揉进垃圾桶，他看到二宫和也笑他，于是，也不知道是尴尬还是害羞，松本润下意识用衣袖捂住自己口鼻，漫不经心地应声，机械般迈步走下楼梯。  
二宫和也捂着嘴巴偷笑，再度看向松本润的时候，他注意到松本润西裤的前端撑开小帐篷。  
他出声制止MJ再往前走一步：“喂，J！”  
松本润疑惑回头，还没来得及问什么事，就被二宫再度拉进卫生间，他听见二宫小声在他耳下问：“你怎么精神了——”  
松本润一个机灵看向自己下体。小润挺得老高，就差没冲破西装了。  
松本润这时红了脸，窜进厕所隔间锁上门，贴着冰凉的墙板深呼吸。  
“怎么会这样呢？”他小声质问自己，自主在脑内排查诱因——二宫和也被抠喉的画面不听话地再次灌入他脑海，他耳畔甚至还回响起异物塞入后二宫那句呻吟。  
更硬了。  
松本润胸中燃起无名火，他打开门缝看外面还没走的二宫和也，没提醒就把他拉进隔间，按在墙上。  
二宫和也吓了一跳。  
“怎、怎么了？”他哥哥那双水润的淡色眼睛，有些惊慌地看着他。  
火气在与柴犬对视的瞬间熄灭。他抱紧二宫和也，将下巴抵在他肩上：“对不起，借一下。”  
“哈……”二宫和也愣愣地应着，不知所措地张开手回应松本润的拥抱，小心在他背上拍两下。  
这样奇怪又暧昧的姿势持续了足足两分钟。  
二宫和也被松本润的体温烫得不适，他觉得他可能要帮松本润解决一发，他于是红着脸又问：“怎、怎么样？要我帮你解决一下吗……”  
话音在松本润耳畔炸裂，松本润立马挣开二宫和也，失措的表情让二宫和也突然觉得有点好玩，他极少见到这样窘迫的MJ，他们的大明星松本润。  
二宫和也看懂松本润眼含的情欲——嘛，反正不可能是因为我硬的。侥幸过后，他单手摸起下巴，眼神故意在松本润裆部和面部游走，压抑嘴角的笑意：“怎么办？”  
他给松本润搭台，等他因窘迫涨红的脸颊稍微平静，又送上一箭：“润不好弄的话我帮你吧？”  
他看松本润抬头犹豫地看自己，“没关系的。就当还你刚刚的人情。”  
二宫和也故意靠近松本润，手肘搭在他肩膀上。他那双手慢慢贴近松本摸着裤腰的发凉的手背，趁这个机灵鬼还没有任何反应，握住他手腕，抬头靠近他耳边问：“可以吗？”  
要命。松本润闭上了眼睛，认了他情不自禁哼出的答应。  
他被二宫和也推到墙上，惊讶自己竟然还有被二宫和也引导的一天，他暗自较劲——如果有下回自己一定要主动回来。  
他感受着二宫温暖的手钻进裤子里，隔着内裤掂量小润的尺寸，明明是没有什么必要的事，某柴犬跟孩子一样，拿着新鲜玩具戳弄了好几下，还咯咯笑出声。  
“别笑！”松本润压低声音吼他。  
“哈哈，好，好。J的挺大的嘛——”二宫和也夸奖着，又捏了一下。  
“别吵。又不是没看过……”松本润想让二宫闭嘴。  
二宫和也总算肯让小润出来透透气，男根在空气中直挺挺的，某柴犬仔细地盯着，跟没看过一样。  
松本润不知二宫和也哪来那么多弯弯绕绕，他刚准备和小润握握手，便被二宫和也制止。他看着二宫和也噗通一声跪下，将自己额前的刘海理到一边，汉堡手抢先一步握住小润，温柔地抽拔两下，接着用唇瓣包裹住小润的前端。  
二宫和也意味不明地抬眸看松本润一眼。像接到了许可，握住小润将小润一点一点塞进自己口腔，唇齿的摩挲让松本润舒服得呻吟。  
他在二宫和也继续深入的瞬间将二宫前额的发撩开，看猫唇蹭过一寸又一存敏感的肌肤，看睫毛的扑闪。  
他比想象地更禁不起刺激。松本润咬紧下唇，头靠在墙壁上望着天花板——跟做梦一样。  
二宫和也开始像吸吮松本润手指一样吸吮松本润的器物，薄舌紧贴松本润器物上皱起的皮肤在舌苔上滑动，又分泌出一大堆唾沫粘在阴茎表面。二宫和也故意收紧唇齿缝隙，让牙齿轻轻刮起阴茎，一次比一次进入的更深。  
小润的前端触碰到二宫的深处，那感觉跟大润指尖感受到的几乎一样。  
大块头在二宫和也口腔里滑来滑去，松本润可以听到二宫勉强自己不时呛到的声音，他只要愿意，就会看到二宫和也唇瓣已经被血色渲染得嫣红，被唾液浸润得发亮，还有他嘴角流出的津液，小润身上附着的体液，色情地碰撞在一起，把他的性欲完全从克制的土壤里刨出来。  
他低喘着，往下瞟二宫和也，那副光景比他想象的还要美好。他见二宫和也握住小润的下端，头一前一后好让小润进进出出，又掌握不好度再深喉后眼角迸出的生理盐水。他干脆揪起二宫的头发，挺腰主动把器物往二宫的更深处送。  
“唔，润……”  
他抓着二宫前额的发用力进出二宫的口腔，粗大又干燥的阴茎蹭破二宫嘴角的薄皮，血丝滋出来溅到松本润阴毛上。松本润听着二宫清嗓的浅咳以及小尖嗓软糯糯的呻吟，越抽插越挺立，越抽插越想要更多。  
他突然想到某次女装，二宫鸭子坐，白嫩的腿肉露在裙边，他这时倒想掀开那裙子看看绝对领域，看看二宫和也会不会也因为他的动作勃起。  
二宫和也的软腭被磨得差点失去知觉，舌根抵着小润凹凸不平的前端压抑着，掐喉感蔓延开来。二宫觉得自己到极限了，小手握住松本器物根部，用力吸吮已经挤出龟头的精液。  
爽得不行的宣泄。  
乳白色的腥味液体灌满二宫口腔，他生理性地干呕，却又想兜住吞下去。精液钻出二宫齿缝滴到二宫接着唾液的手掌心。  
松本润皱着眉拍他的肩：“不用勉强自己的。”  
二宫吞下这股精液，舌尖舔掉嘴唇上的乳白，又低头把掌心的舔去，柴犬边舔着手边抬头朝松本润眨眼，满脸人畜无害：“J的，喜欢哦。”  
松本润气死了。他撕扯二宫的衣物，不再克制捧住二宫的脸强硬地吻上去。惩罚似的捏二宫脸蛋，又捂住二宫嫣红的耳朵。他干涩得不行的口舌这时极其想钻进二宫的口腔，让那唾液给他解渴。  
松本润大口吞下两人唇齿纠缠间的呼吸，厚实的嘴唇完全包裹住二宫的薄唇衔在柔软的唇瓣之间，他上下嘴唇咬着二宫的嘴皮，随着双方越来越急促地呼吸将舌头伸进二宫口腔。舌肌有力地卷起二宫被动的小舌，既强硬又有节奏地舔、搅、啃、吻。二宫和也情不自禁地环上松本润脖颈，被松本润从腰处抱起，坐在松本十指相扣为他搭上的手掌坐垫上，抚摸着松本侧颈的股动，用情的与他亲吻。  
某次在综艺里大野智想体验松本润的吻，他虽在旁边起哄，但不可置否的是自己也揪起过这样的小心思——帅哥霸道又任性的索求，谁能抵得住呢。  
亲得舌头都快抽筋了。他胡思乱想着自己会不会被吻成腊肠嘴，就连自己的男根立得老高，顶地松本润腹部的衬衫凹出印子也不知道。  
汗液从体毛渐渐冒出，松本放开二宫，利落扯开白衬衫随意丢到地上。他肩膀宽而厚，肌肉线条匀称而优美，胸肌上下摇动，人鱼线和倒梯形，干净的腰部曲线，果然是松本润，身体没有哪个地方不好看。二宫和也赏得正开心，松本反手扣住二宫手腕，将他压在隔间墙壁上，柔软的脸颊被硬邦邦凉飕飕的塑料板挤出个圆形。  
“nino，借一下腿。”  
先斩后奏？不，根本就是通知。松本润毫不客气地扒下二宫和也的裤子，让他跪在马桶上撅起屁股。他知道二宫会接受，但还是轻轻抚摸二宫的后背向他道歉。  
二宫和也偏头看松本润的神色——并不是非常愉悦，浓密粗大的眉头拧得很近。  
糟糕。惹着他了。二宫还有点后怕，他打了个寒颤，不忍想自己的屁股对着松本润是怎样一副尴尬的场景。  
“并拢点，我不会进去的，不要害怕。”松本润调整二宫腿部的姿势，双膝犹豫靠得过近，他稍微有些失衡。松本润最终把二宫的腿放下来，还是让他像平常那样面朝墙贴紧。  
殊不知这两分钟二宫都想钻进砖缝里一了百了。他浑身上下都发起热，受不了墙壁冰凉的刺激——羞耻的要命。  
松本这才靠近他，被汗液润湿的小腹贴上二宫腰臀过渡处滚烫的肌肤，散发着令人想依靠的温度。松本润牵起二宫的手，按在墙上，再轻轻将手指插入二宫的指缝，紧紧相扣：“对不起，一下就好了。”  
小润于是轻松穿过二宫紧致的大腿肉，上侧还有较粗较硬的耻毛助力，根部蹭过圆润的臀肉，纹理擦过吹弹可破的肌肤，松本润舒适地低喘，热浪打在二宫滴血似的耳根。  
大腿内侧过快的抽插，囊袋和胯间淫靡的拍打，兴许是酒精作用，又兴许欲望作祟，二宫直到现在脑袋还是又昏又涨，呻吟毫不控制地从齿缝之间钻出。  
“哈啊、嗯……J，慢一点……求你……呜”  
松本润听出他声音里的哽咽，心疼地暂缓了腰部的挺动，却不想小润不让，一个劲往前冲，叫嚣着快让自己发泄。  
松本润最终还是刹住车，抵挡住高潮前的冲动，扶住二宫和也的腰将他搂进怀里。松本润放松一直禁锢二宫的手，覆上他被汗液沾的水嫩的手臂，轻轻握紧二宫和也胯间的器物。  
松本润把鼻子埋进二宫和也瘦小的肩上，深吸一口——扑鼻的沐浴露味。  
他手纹清晰的手掌将两个器物抓在一起，上下套弄。二宫随后听到松本润的手环叮叮当当沉闷地响起，他爽快的跟着精液的点点射出做最后的呻吟……  
松本润也不知道哪来的备用衬衫，亏他在来帮自己催吐前就带了件干净的以备替换——二宫和也想想觉得不可思议，他的J是那么温柔而又温暖的人啊。  
小柴犬蹭到松本润肩头，汉堡手穿过水流摸上他润滑的手背，手指穿过指缝顺着节奏搓起来：“应该是这一步啦——”  
松本润耳尖又染上一层红。

end.


End file.
